


Desperate Purple and Soothing Gold

by Loulou123



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Fear of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulou123/pseuds/Loulou123
Summary: Her golden hair hides his silver tears and he allows himself a few moments, a few seconds of uninterrupted mourning before making his choice.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Desperate Purple and Soothing Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably mega out of character and I’ve been sitting on it for a while but I only just finished the ending so the style changes halfway through lol

He’s unsure of just how long he’s been staring at his hand. The bubbling - downright gruesome - black and purple skin that dances there as though it isn’t a treacherous mark of doom.

Jack knows that soon enough, the kraken is headed his way. It’s cruel of him not to tell the crew, he knows that, but there’s no way that he can force his suddenly drained, aching body across the deck to gather them all and theatrically demonstrate to them that they’re all screwed if they decide to stay with him.

He knows that they’re all selfish enough - sane enough - to leave him behind to face his fate alone. Down with his ship, like any good captain. Like any good man.

Would they even leave him his ship? No, they’d cast him a line and threaten him with his very own cannons (not that he’d have any luck surviving either way).

So really, he knows he has to tell them, but the desire to pretend that everything is fine is just too great for him to refuse.

They’ll forgive him. When he’s gone.

And yet here, knees tucked tightly to his chest to try and warn away the coiling guilt and dreadful anticipation, Jack finds that he isn’t quite ready to die.

He doesn’t hear the quiet footsteps approaching or the knock at his cabin door. He doesn’t answer the question of his presence or react when Elizabeth enters his room.

“Jack?” His eyes flicker in her direction before the guilt forces bile up his throat and he has to shut his eyes to block out the sight of his crew - his friends - screaming in terror as he rows away, only delaying the inevitable. Elizabeth is sobbing over Will’s body until she is dragged away by a tentacle and thrown to her death in the icy depths.

The hands lightly holding his arms aren’t comforting, they remind him of how much death he will bring if he doesn’t just sacrifice himself. He doesn’t deserve the warmth they bring, but he is just so, so cold.

So he crawls into her arms with his eyes forced shut and just breathes.

He won’t be able to do that for much longer.

His arms hang limply at his sides as his tears silently trail down her shoulder to her neck.

Elizabeth doesn’t say a word. Jack can’t say a word.

The only sounds are the taunting waves crashing against his ship and increasingly heavy breathing that rises with how many tears are falling.

Soon the - almost - silence is ruined by quiet sobbing. It’s definitely his own and it’s a sound he doesn’t often hear. This time, though, he feels as though it’s acceptable.

Her golden hair hides his silver tears and he allows himself a few moments, a few seconds of uninterrupted mourning before making his choice.


End file.
